evildeadfandomcom-20200215-history
Candace Barr
Candace Barr was the mother of Brandy Barr and the 'wife' of Ash Williams. She first appeared in Ash vs Evil Dead Season Three, and was portrayed by Katrina Hobbs. Background In the past, she was extremely wanton woman who had flirted with Ash and had a drunken sex with him at the back of Delta (an act all observed by Ruby Knowby from afar), an act that ended up having Brandy Barr. Although they re 'married', it is more likely a drunken romp and nothing sincere or serious. After Ash ran away and disappeared without a trace due to his ties to Deadites and Necronomicon (forgetting her in the process) before Brandy was born, Candace ended up being a single mom who raised Brandy alone. It is assumed that after having Brandy she cleaned up her act and tried to raise Brandy to the best of her abilities with the given condition. It is assumed that the relationship between the mother and daughter was great. ''Ash vs. Evil Dead'' She appears at the outside of Ash's grand opening hardware store serving his customers along with Pablo, apparently not too happy to see him again. Suddenly Candace received a distress call from her daughter at high school who was serving detention for graffiti along with Rachel Manning who is Brandy's friend: Brandy and her friend came under attack from Kandarian Demon and are trapped within the school. After the call Candace aggressively confronts Ash to force him to remember the past they had with each other by jogging some of his one-liners ("demons made you chop off your hand, I'll swallow your souls, good sex for 30 seconds followed by a cheeseburger") and to save her endangered daughter. Ash, obviously was in great shock seeing a woman literally punching into his life and claiming that she is his spouse. To make matters even worse for Ash, Pablo's accursed writings of Necronomicon engraved onto his body were starting to come back. So Ash, along with Candace and Pablo, decided to check out the high school. Ash acknowledged that maybe he knows her but still refused to believe that he has a daughter with her. On their way to the high school where Brandy and Rachel are trapped, Ash finally remembered the past they had with one another. Still disbelieving that he has a child with her, Ash asked Candace about how his daughter thinks about him and she responds that Brandy was told her biological father was some drug dealer who was murdered in prison. (easier than admitting to the fact that she had a sex with her chain-saw toting lunatic, as Candace pus it) Arriving at the high school, Candace, questions Pablo if she made a mistake coming to Ash for help, to which Pablo assures her that Ash can be counted on. Candace with Ash eventually finds Brandy and Rachel who had been hiding in a music classroom. Ash at first thought Rachel was Brandy but Candace quickly corrects him. Just as Candace and Brandy are about to be reunited, Ash separates them, claiming writings on Pablo's body had gone haywire and that could mean Brandy might be a deadite. Brandy, realizing who Ash is, asked Candace who Ash is, much to Candace's dismay of forcing to tell her daughter that Ash is her father once assumed to be dead. Before Candace could properly put it into a sentence, Ash crudely interrupts Candace and telling Brandy who and what he is, much to Brandy's outrage. But Ash is still skeptical of Brandy not being a deadite and was about to menace her when suddenly light in the classroom went out. Rachel, unknown to everyone, had been possessed by a deadite and started to wreak havoc along with possessed instruments. A chaotic fight ensues, and Rachel decapitates Candace with a thrown cymbal that was meant for Brandy (fortunately Pablo pushes Brandy aside to safety), much to horrors of Brandy and Ash. Ash, furious, kills Rachel. When all things are settled, Ash introduces Brandy to everyone present as his daughter. Candace was seen again in the third episode of season 3 Ash vs. Evil Dead: Candace's funeral was to be taken in place, with Brandy and Ash attending. Ash, through conversation with the funeral director, realizes that Candace's decapitated head was reattached, making way for her to be revived as a deadite. Ash goes to check out Candace's condition, and as Ash predicted Candace returns as a deadite and has a fight with him in a casket. In a madcap duel, Ash eventually re-severs Candace's head, killing her a second time and takes off her jaw, having splattered her blood and embalming fluid over his suit. Ash, however, was still trapped in the casket with the now-dead Candace but eventually escaped out the casket while the funeral was in full session and Brandy was delivering Candace's eulogies, much to everyone's outrage, dropping Candace's head for a bonus. Brandy's distrust for Ash from here on grows further. In Judgement Day, when Brandy was running away from Kandarian Demon she ends up being trapped in a garage. Brandy at first thought she was safe from the evil force but was quickly proven wrong when her cell phone suddenly rang. Taking out the phone from her pocket, the phone had messages from Candace. Knowing her mother is no longer among the living but nonetheless bewildered, Brandy makes a mistake of touching the phone's screen when the phone suddenly comes to life and bites off Brandy's thumb. Speaking as Candace, the possessed phone attempts to kill Brandy all the while psychologically prodding and torturing her, including commenting on how greatly tasted her finger was, how much of a worthless loser Ash is and casting illusion on Brandy of her bitten hand being possessed, almost making Brandy amputate the bitten hand. Using agility and small size the possessed phone attempts to ambush Brandy and the two wage a duel, but Brandy ultimately prevails and pins down the evil phone. The phone, panicked upon seeing Brandy about to use a plow to mow it down, makes cowardly attempt to dissuade her using Candace's voice. But Brandy was not fooled and mowed down the phone with the plow, shredding it into bloody dregs. Appearances * Ash vs Evil Dead Season Three ** Family ** Apparently Dead (As a deadite) ** Twist and Shout (Photograph) ** Judgement Day (Voice and photograph) Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Ash vs. Evil Dead Characters Category:Female Characters